List of Disney+ programming (Australia)
Original Programming Films Shorts Television Scripted Nonfiction Return Programming 'Movies' 'Shorts' 'TV Shows' Development * *Den Brother *Descendants *Descendants 2 *Descendants 3 *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Dinosaur *Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings *Disney's Newsies: The Broadway Musical *Disney’s Fairy Tale Weddings: Holiday Magic *Doctor Dolittle *Doctor Strange *Don't Look Under the Bed *Double Teamed *Doug's 1st Movie *Dr. Dolittle 2 *DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Dumbo *Dumbo *Earth Live *Easter Island Unsolved *Eddie's Million Dollar Cook Off *Eight Below *Emil and the Detectives *Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy *Escape to Witch Mountain *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Finding Dory *Finding Nemo *Float *Flowers and Trees *Flubber *For the Birds *Frank and Ollie *Frankenweenie *Frankenweenie *Free Solo *Frenemies *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Full-Court Miracle *Fun and Fancy Free *Fuzzbucket *G-Force *Garfield *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties *Geek Charming *Genius *George & A.J. *George of the Jungle *George of the Jungle 2 *Get a Clue *Ghost of the Mountains *Giants of the Deep Blue *Girl vs. Monster *Glory Road *Go Figure *Going to the Mat *Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! *Gotta Kick It Up! *Greyfriars Bobby: The True Story of a Dog *Growing Up Wild *Guardians of the Galaxy *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Gus *Halloweentown *Halloweentown High *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *Hannah Montana: The Movie *Hatching Pete *Hawaiian Vacation *Heavy Metal Mater *Heavyweights *Herbie Fully Loaded *Herbie Goes Bananas *Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo *Herbie Rides Again *Hercules *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Jack-Jack Attack *Kitbull *Knick Knack *La Luna *Lava *Lego Star Wars The Yoda Chronicles: Episode V: Race For The Holocrons *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - Raid on Coruscant *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles: Episode IV: Escape From The Jedi Temple *LEGO Start Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles: Duel of the Skywalkers *Lend a Paw *Lifted *Lonesome Ghosts *Lou *Luxo Jr. *MARS: Inside SpaceX *Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts *Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors *Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe *Marvel Studios: Expanding the Universe *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! *Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins Returns *Mater and the Ghostlight *Mater Private Eye *Mater the Greater *Max Keeble's Big Move *McFarland, USA *Meet the Deedles *Meet the Robinsons *Melody Time *Mike's New Car *Monster Truck Mater *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Pollyanna *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Princess Protection Program *Prom *Purl *Queen of Katwe *Quints *Race to Witch Mountain *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Ratatouille *Read It and Weep *Ready to Run *Recess: All Growed Down *Recess: School's Out *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Red Tails *Red's Dream *Remember the Titans *Rescue Squad Mater *Return from Witch Mountain *Return of the Jedi: 4K83 *Return to Halloweentown *Return to Never Land *Return to Oz *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish *Right on Track *Riley's First Date? *Rip Girls *Robin Hood *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Rookie of the Year *Roving Mars *Ruby Bridges *Sacred Planet *Saludos Amigos *Sammy, the Way-Out Seal *Sanjay's Super Team *Santa Buddies *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups *Saving Mr. Banks *Science Fair *Sea of Hope: America's Underwater Treasures *Secret of the Wings *Secretariat *Secrets of Christ's Tomb: Explorer Special *Secrets of Life *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure *Shipwrecked *Sister Act *Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit *Sky High *Skyrunners *Sleeping Beauty *Small Fry *Smart House *Smash and Grab *Snow Buddies *Snow Dogs *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snowball Express *Snowglobe *Society Dog Show *Solo *Space Buddies *Spooky Buddies *Star Wars *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Starstruck *Steamboat Willie *Stepsister from Planet Weird *Stitch! The Movie *Stonehenge: Decoded *Strange Magic *Stuck in the Suburbs *Sultan And The Rock Star *Super Buddies *Swiss Family Robinson *Swiss Family Robinson *Tall Tale *Tangled *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tarzan *Tarzan & Jane *Tarzan II *Teacher's Pet *Teen Beach 2 *Teen Beach Movie *Teen Spirit *That Darn Cat *That Darn Cat! *The Adventures of André and Wally B. *The Emperor's New Groove *The Empire Strikes Back *The Even Stevens Movie *The Finest Hours *The Flood *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Game Plan *The Ghosts of Buxley Hall *The Goddess of Spring *The Good Dinosaur *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Muppet Caper *The Greatest Game Ever Played *The Legend of Mor'du *The Little Matchgirl *The Little Whirlwind *The New Yoda Chronicles: Clash of the Skywalkers *The Radiator Springs 500½ *The Search for Santa Paws *The Secret of the Magic Gourd *The Shaggy D.A. *The Shaggy Dog *The Sign of Zorro *The Simpsons Movie *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *The Sound of Music *The Spaceman and King Arthur *The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men *The Strongest Man in the World *The Suite Life Movie *The Sword in the Stone *The Thirteenth Year *The Three Caballeros *The Three Musketeers *The Tigger Movie *The Ugly Dachshund *The Ultimate Christmas Present *The Vanishing Prairie *The Wild *The Wise Little Hen *This Was Tomorrow *Thor *Thor: Ragnarok *Thor: The Dark World *Those Calloways *Three Days *Three Little Pigs *Thumbelina *Tiger Cruise *Tin Toy *Tini: The New Life of Violetta *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy Trivia *Flight of the Navigator and Valiant was not on the Australian version of Disney+, whih held rights by Village Roadshow. *Kazaam was not on Disney+ Australian version, held rights by Umbrella Entertainment. Category:Lists of television series by streaming service Category:Lists of films by studio Category:Lists of films by streaming service Category:Pages in development